


Parvis

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Highschool!AU. Will likes Parv, and Xephos (Lewis) decides it's time for Will to pay back that favor. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parvis

**Author's Note:**

> Random Highschool!AU. I guess RPS, but it uses their MC names.
> 
> And hey! Someone made a picture to go along with this. Here's the link: Huge thanks to kfcrow3 for doing this!!!  
> https://twitter.com/kfcrow3/status/568587448092999680

I put my AP Chem. book in my locker and grab my Basics book. I head down the hall toward my study hall, room 114. I keep my head down as I walk down one hall and up another, sitting at a round table currently occupied by Xephos and Honeydew. I sit down wordlessly, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. A body plops down into the chair next to me just as the bell rings. 

"You need to be quicker," I whisper to the man in the black Area 11 shirt sitting next to me.

"Mr. Ridge won't care." 

My eyes slide over to him and I take in his messy black hair that he probably hasn't combed in days, the slight smell of smoke that comes from playing at bars, that mischievous glint in his eye-

"Strife? William Strife?" I jolt out of my revive and mumble 'here', ears turning pink. Mr. Ridge looks at me, a silent warning. 

I look over at him again and see him smirking.

After roll, Xephos catches my eye and vaguely gestures in Parvs' direction, eyebrows slightly raised. I frown, but raise my eyebrows. He scoots his chair closer to me, and I do the same. 

"Have you said anything to him yet?" He says, low enough for only us to hear. 

I look at him, mouth agape. "We both know that is not happening. Ever."

Xephos smirks. "Valentines day is coming up, Strife. You could send him a love letter, anonymous, of course," He hastily adds, seeing the look of horror on my face. 

"Did Honeydew hit you again," I say, a bit too loud.

"Oi, I have never hit Xephos!" I look up and see Parv looking at Xephos and I. He frowns slightly, looking at the very minimal space between us. He looks up at me and smirks. I quickly look away. 

I open my book to a random page and continue to stare at vectors as Xephos talks.

"C'mon, what's the worst that could happen? He knows its you and tells you that he loves you too?" 

"Logically speaking-" I start.

"Strife, as a one-day-to-be business man, you know that sometimes you have to take risks. This is one of those risks." I look at him, and can't help but laugh at his face. 

"Don't look at me like that, Xephos. And don't pull that card on me, because it won't work." I look back down, pretending to be more interested in the vectors on the page. 

We sit in silence, letting the voices of others fill the gap. 

Xephos speaks up again a few minutes afterwords. "Strife?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I did you that favor, and you said I could collect it anytime, for anything?" 

"You wouldn't," I breath. 

"I just might," He smiles. 

And people thought I was the evil one. Little do they know. . .

"Xephos-"

"Will?" Xephos and I look up, slightly surprised at the use of my first name. Myself happy for the interruption.

"Yeah Parvis?"

"Um, do you think you could help me?" I feel a smile tug my lips.

"Uh, sure Parv. What with?" I scoot over, and from the look Xephos gives me, I know this conversation is far from over. 

.~'~.

Oh, how right I was. 

Xephos finds me after school is over and we start the short walk home. 

"About what I said earlier-" He starts.

"Xephos, I know you think this will be a good idea, but I disagree." 

We quickly cross the road, leaving school property. 

"You said I could redeem that anytime. Do me a favor and write a letter telling Parv how you really feel. If you wanna leave it anonymous, go right ahead. I do want to read it before you give it to him first. Or I could give it to you for him?" 

I don't say a word the rest of the way home.

.~'~.~'~.

I hurry down the hall to room 114, hoping to get there before Parv does. Which shouldn't be to hard, considering he is almost always late.

And with my luck, when I stroll in Parv is sitting there chattering away to Xephos and Honeydew.

"Damn it, Parvis," I mumble on my way over to the table. I quickly shove the folded up piece of paper into my pocket as I get closer to the table. 

"I beat you Strife! Are you proud of me?" I keep my face neutral as I sit down next to him.

"No, Parvis."

"Aw, come on Will." He whines over the sound of the bell. 

Xephos' gaze is questioning the entire time roll is being taken. 

Once roll is over, Xephos scoots closer to me again. I pretend I don't see the slightly jealous look Honeydew sends my way. I'm not pretending when I don't notice the letter fall out of my pocket onto the floor. 

I definitely don't notice when Parv picks it up. 

We are just shooting the breeze, Xephos and I, when Honeydew draws our attention. 

"You alright, Parv?" We look up and at Parv.

His face is bright red, to the point where it is almost purple. He looks down, mumbling something about the bathroom. While Xephos and Honeydew are watching him leave, I am staring at the unfolded paper covered in my writing laying where Parv was previously sitting. 

"Uh-I-I think I'll go see if he's okay," I quickly get up and after getting permission, head out of the classroom. 

I head for the nearest bathroom, which is luckily just a few doors down. I go in and see Parv standing at one of the sinks. 

"Hey-"

He lifts his hand, effectively cutting me off. 

We stand there for a few minutes in silence. 

I walk over and stand at the sink next to his, looking at him in the mirror. Taking note of everything from the seemingly messier than normal hair to his white fingers from clutching the edge of the sink. 

"Alex?" I say his name softly, trying not to let anything show.

He turns to face me. I do the same, bracing myself for the inevitable.

"Will, were you ever going to tell me? Or were you just going to give me this, unsigned?"

I try and keep my face blank, but I can't control the tears that sting my eyes. "I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want to lose our friendship because I liked you more than I should." 

"Will," We both stare at the ground, feigning oblivion toward the other, toward their struggle and pain. 

"Alex,"

"I want you to know you can tell me anything, I would have understood."

"Understood?" I ask softly, looking up, hopes rising.

"Yea- I mean-" 

I step forward and wrap my arms around his neck. Realizing what I'm doing, I start to step back when Parvis' thin arms wrap around my waist and hold me close. 

"I love you too, Will."

'~.~'

We return to class very soon after, Honeydew asking if Parv's okay, Xephos sitting next to him quietly, studying us.

Once the final bell rings I hang after in Mr. Ridge's class to ask about the homework. (Mr. Ridge is their study hall teacher as well as their. . .Language Arts class?)

I go to my locker, the halls quickly emptying. I find Xephos waiting for me. 

"What happened?" I am not even at my locker yet.

"Can you let me get to my locker?" 

I open it and start grabbing the necessary things I will need, ignoring Xephos' glare. Someone appears on my right and I turn to find Parv standing next to me. I smile at him, and he smiles back at me. 

I slide my pack onto my shoulder and link my fingers with his, turning to Xephos.

"I want to know everything." He says. 

I nod and we start walking out.

"I actually still have it, do you want to read it Xephos?"

"Of course!" 

I groan, and cover my face in embarrassment. 

"I hate you, Parv."


End file.
